After Dead
by Zune
Summary: /Sonf-Fic\ Il était Mort ! Les lèvres de Matt se mirent à trembler. Non, il n’était pas, il ne pouvait pas être... /One-Shot\


_Je rêve de ce dont tu rêves  
Et ressens ce que tu ressens  
L'amour est notre ombre sur le mur  
Avec le visage de Dieu_

.

Matt ouvrit les yeux.

-« Oh, mon dieu ! Les balles ! »

Ses mains parcoururent son corps. Il n'y en avait aucune.

-« Je suis où, là ? »

Pour toute réponse, le silence infinis.

Comment pourrait t'il décrire ce qu'il voyait ? C'était tout blanc, avec un peu de bleu ciel…

Le ciel…

.

_Rien ne sera jamais suffisant  
Pour ceux qui continuent de trébucher  
Dans le jardin où la confiance s'évanouie  
Sans le courage de partir_

.

Il était Mort ?!

Les lèvres de Matt se mirent à trembler. Non, il n'était pas, il ne pouvait pas être….

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

Les gants le gênaient, il les retira.

.

_Oh je donnerais ma vie pour ton baiser_

_Fais que mon voeux se réalise  
Et perdrais tout pour t'emmener à travers les abysses_

.

Il se mit à appeler :

-« Mello ? Hohé ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Mello ne répondit pas.

Il se mit à marcher tout droit.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures, mais il n'était même pas fatigué.

Il finit par apercevoir une silhouette.

Une toute petite fille, recroqueviller en boule sur elle-même, elle pleurait.

Lorsque Matt s'approcha, elle releva la tête, ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les joues.

-« Excuse-moi, tu peux me dire où y a du monde ? »

-« Non… »

Il s'approcha encore.

-« Comment tu t'appelle ? »

-« Lelya. »

-« Lelya, c'est un joli nom, moi c'est Matt, je peux m'asseoir ? »

-« Oui. »

.

_Un labyrinthe en forme de coeur  
L'amour a une architecture secrète  
Je me suis trouvé perdu dans  
Les bras de ton destin_

.

Il s'assit à côté de la fillette.

Il réprima un frisson : la gamine avait des yeux couleur or !

-« Et tu viens d'où ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Moi, là, je viens, logiquement de mourir, mais toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu est morte ? »

La petite fille le regardât, surprise :

-« Je ne suis jamais morte, je suis ton ange gardien ! »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? »

-« J'avais mission de veiller sur toi, mais j'ai tout rater ! »

-« Si tu as veiller sur moi, tu peux me donner un endroit ou contacter Mello ? » Fit un Matt légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'une gamine l'ait espionné sous la douche.

-« Tu ne peux plus le voir… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est un shinigami, maintenant ! »

-« QUOI ?! »

-« Tout ceux qui ont écrit dans le death note, à leurs mort, ils peuvent : soit redevenir mortel, renaître et perdre tout leurs souvenirs, soit devenir shinigami. »

-« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel…. »

.

_Tu rêves de ce dont je rêve  
Et vois ce que je vois  
L'amour est notre ombre sur le mur  
Avec le visage de Dieu_

.

Puis, après un temps de réflexion :

-« Mais si je vais sur la terre et qu'il y va, lui aussi ? »

-« Si il y va, il y aura un nouveau Kira. Et ça, Dieu ne le veut pas… »

-« DIEU ?! »

-« Ben oui, arrête de jouer les surpris, tu es au paradis, ici. Alors, si je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Dieu, je pense que tu en aurais été encore plus surpris… »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, ici ?! Sans Mello…. »

-« Mello à choisit sa voix, tu dois faire la tienne. »

-« Mello… »

.

_Je tuerais pour partager ta peine et porter ta honte  
Et te vendrais mon âme juste pour pouvoir dire  
Le nom de l'amour est dans mes veines  
Encore et encore_

.

Matt étouffa un sanglot. Si seulement il avait pût prévoir tout cela, si seulement ils avaient pût savoir !

Il lui aurait dit, ça ne fait pas un doute, il lui aurait dit.

-« Tu sais, les shinigamis peuvent tout de même t'entendre, si tu veux lui dire quelque chose maintenant, dit-le lui…. »

.

_Je rêve de ce dont tu rêves  
Et ressens ce que tu ressens  
L'amour est notre ombre sur le mur  
Avec le visage Dieu_

.

-« Mello… Je t'aime. »

.

.

.

.

.**_HIM / Face Of God_**.

...

_Que dire ? J'adore vraiment cette chanson (Merci HIM !)_

_Mais je n'arrive pas à retenir les paroles…_

_C'est pourquoi je vous les aie mise en français…_

_Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Ce n'est pas ma vision personnelle de la mort, la song-fic est venue comme ça._

_Je ne suis pas vraiment, vraiment croyante, mais je ne voulais pas laisser mon petit Nii-san dans les ténèbres, comme à la fin de la série…_

_I Hope You Enjoyed !_


End file.
